deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy/@comment-26817192-20160610041140/@comment-26817192-20160830004534
Meh I'm bored, guess I'll reply. I already told you how I knew they weren't scared. Plus, I will say that FNaF1 does have an extent of quality, but it gets old once you get used to it. The same thing happens with the NoEs movies, after you've seen it, you're not really scared. But Freddy has more quality because his kills are beyond just jumpscaring people, (btw: Jumpscares are the laziest form of scaring people). Nightmare Freddy's design isn't scary, but Krueger's isn't scarier either. The reason FNaF1 Freddy is scarier than FNaF4 Freddy, is because FNaF1 Freddy's design doesn't look so surreal. Let me explain. If you know your comic-book history, you'll know there was a time when Superheroes where trying to make their costumes look very "Cool! And bad-ass!". They started adding chains, guns, armor, etc. to their costume designs (There was even a time when Thor looked more like the member of a Heavy Metal band than a norse-god). Hell ComicsAlliance did a whole video on it, go check it out. Anyway, these costumes, instead of looking "cooler", they seemed desperate for attention, as if screaming, "I look awesome! RIGHT!? PLEASE THINK I"M AWESOME! I have armor and shit, just tell me I look cool!". The same thing applies to NIghtmare Freddy, and most of the animatronic in FNAF4, they look so surreal, almost as if the designs are begging, "AM I SCARY! Please be afraid of me! I know the library-ghost from ''Ghostbusters ''looks scarier but PLEASE be afraid of me!". They just aren't scary. Another reason, why I think Freddy Krueger has more quality, is because for FNaF, only the first game has some quality, the others just don't improve on it. The worst is FNaF4, it was boring. All you get is one sceneario, atleast the first games had the security cams, so you could,in a way, explore the game. But FNaF4 just repeats the same thing as the first game, only tweking some minor elements, and taking away one of the good things of the games. Freddy Krueger on the other hand has more quality, because although he's no longer scary (Even the remake didn't do him any favors) his "mojo" has always been unique. By that I mean his kills, the story is straight-forward nothing to write home about, but when he kills someone in their dreams, he always does it in a creative and entertaining way, that alone gives him atleast 100 points of quality. And before you say, "well FNaF is a game, ofcourse the kill will be jumpscares. They can't show what's going on and what not." Remmember Spooky's House of Jumpscares? Yeah, that game was filled with jumpscares, but the "big" enemies, didn't just jumpscare you, the game would show, or describe what they did to you, FNaF only did that a few times. Plus, I can understand the restrictions of the first game, but don't you think that with all that money he gained, Scott would be able to improve his games?Now FNaF's lore and story is a bit more interesting than NoEs' story, but overall, it isn't enough. Anyway, I just wanted to clear a few things. Plus I was bored. You can like FNaF if you want. Whatever.